grimadventuresfandomcom-20200223-history
Eris
Eris is the Goddess of Discord and Chaos. Eris used to receive a large allowance from her Father ("Daddy") every month up until The Firebird Sweet, when Eris had to get a job after being cut off by her Father for all the trouble she'd been causing. Biography She is portrayed as a curvaceous and beautiful, but seductive, vindictive, and blonde-haired woman with a gap in her teeth (However, in her debut episode, her teeth were perfectly normal). Her style is somewhat Greek related. A divine sadist, Eris likes to cause all kinds of chaos and destruction. Eris is the keeper of the Apple of Discord, a golden apple that can transform into any shape to assist her into wreaking havoc. Billy refers to it as "The Magic Banana" (even though he identified it correctly in Causing Chaos) due to its yellow color. Her accent and behavior are prone to sudden shifts, from a stereotypical valley girl (which was shown in "To Eris Human" and described as a phase by Grim, who once had a crush on Eris) to a refined British woman. Eris appears in "Wrath of the Spider Queen", attending the same school as Grim, Velma Green, Nergal, Lord Pain, and Boogey. She also has a transformation ability, where she could change into anything (even small parts such as her face). She was also secretly the focus of Happy Huggy Stuffy Bears and Chicken Ball Z, where, in the former, she a pseudonym known as S'eris'ue, and was behind the havoc caused in the episode, planning to make the children zombies. In the latter, she transformed into a chinese guy, and gave Mandy the chicken ball, which caused her to become a Super Sayain-like being. In both cases, Grim found out that the disguises were really Eris. This was because of an obivous fake name (Such as in Happy Huggy Stuffy Bears) or talking about chaos in a matter she usually does (Such as in Chicken Ball Z). She briefly dated Hoss, whom she said brought order to her chaotic life. However as the divine personification of chaos, bringing order to her caused their to be an excess of it throughout the universe, finding that this was why he hadn't found a monster to fight in weeks he decided to break up with Eris. Some chaos that Eris has caused was giving kids brain-washing teddy bears, selling cereal with an Underworld species of Phoenix inside every box, turning Mandy into a fighting monster, giving away golden apples so that they would do her bidding of chaos, and destroying Billy's house with giant alien zombie lobsters. Trivia *Being spoiled by her rich father in the show may have been a pun off of her name sounding a lot like heiress, meaning a woman who inherits money from someone, usually her parents. Episode Appearances *To Eris Human *Creating Chaos *Chaos Theory *Chicken Ball Z *Circus or Fear (cameo) *Complete and Utter Chaos *Happy Huggy Stuffy Bears *Duck! (flashback cameo) *The Firebird Sweet *Guess What’s Coming to Dinner? *Keeper Of The Reaper (cameo) Videos Cartoons Cute Moments Eris Kiss Grim (Accidentally) Eris e a maçã do Caos (Legendado) Gallery See Eris/Gallery es:Eris ja:エリス Category:Characters Category:Grim & Evil characters Category:The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy characters Category:Gods